


A fucked up cake

by deffective_baking_powder



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and probably my last one, bad written, so you can correct me in whatever you consider, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deffective_baking_powder/pseuds/deffective_baking_powder
Summary: Harley tries to surprise Ivy with a homemade cake, but things don't go as she expectedORJust some dumb Harlivy food featuring actual food
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 52





	A fucked up cake

Harley had made her mind up. She had gathered all the ingredients to bake a cake, had spent all the afternoon baking it, but she had messed with something because, although she had added baking powder when she removed the cake from the oven, it dropped.

"Fuck!"

But that wouldn't stop her. She tried to wait until the cake cooled a bit, but her impatience betrayed her. She put on a shirt and a tube skirt, tied her hair in two buns and grabbed the cake. She walked through the street with a broad smile, feeling the warmth from the cake through the tray. The day was sunny, as it used to be in Gotham, the birds were singing, and a mild breeze carried the scent of the flowers from the trees and plants on the streets and on the balconies. It reminded her of Ivy: she always smelled so good, carrying the spring wherever she went. Harley couldn't help smiling as she thought of her bright green eyes.

She suddenly found herself in front of Pamela's building. She froze right there, with the tray on her hands, a thousand of thoughts rushing in her mind. Was she going to have the determination to tell Ivy what she had already told her several times in her imagination? Would she get the sweet answer she had been longing for? Or was this all just a ridiculous circus she seemed to be stuck at for all her life?

"Maybe I’m just as fucked up as this cake. Maybe I should drop it away an go back home" She said to herself, eyes looking down.

  
But she quickly refused the idea. This was the day that she had decided to tell Pam and she was going to keep firm in her decision.  
She pressed the buzzer and stood in front of it with a smile waiting to hear Ivy's voice.

"Oh, hey peanut, what're you doing here?"

  
"Ya know, just a random visit ta ma favourite girl!"

  
"Haha, right. Come in!" She unlocked the door.

Harley went into the lift no longer feeling the cake's warmth in her hands, maybe because it had cooled down or maybe because her hands were warmer than the cake now. She came out of the lift and saw Ivy's apartment door opened, inviting her to come in.

  
"Heya Pam...!" When she came in, she saw Ivy and Selina sitting on the couch."Shit!". Harley thought when she saw the kitty. How was she going to tell Pam now?

"Oh, what's that you have there Harley?" Asked Selina

  
The jester girl had forgot about the cake."Wha...? Oh,.. this. I brought a cake, err.. ya know.. ta have some kind a afternoon tea.. I guess?". She was just too confused, feeling ridiculous and frustrated. Why was everything so difficult? Why was life every time interposing between her and her... best friend.

  
"Oh, Harls that's so cute" Ivy chuckled."Thanks!"She took the cake from Harley's frozen hands, attached to her as well frozen body.

  
"Well, have a sit dear, we've got much to talk about."Selina said, patting the couch.  
Harley blinked, exiting from her shock.

"Yeah"She seated next to Selina.

  
"So, what have you done lately?" Asked Pamela, sitting next to Harley, putting the cake and a knife on the table. Harley felt a wave of heat raising in her chest.

  
"Well ya know, just the usual stuff, trying ta have a regular life but failin' at it. And trying ta bake cakes and failin' at it too" she pointed to the cake and giggled.

  
"Well it does look and smell good" Ivy said, smiling and cut a piece. "Not as good as you Pam" Harley thought.

  
"I'm going to try it too" Selina said cutting a slice too.

  
"It tastes good Harls!"Ivy said

  
"Yes, it does. You could try to become a pastry chef and open a cake shop. Maybe you would get a regular life then."

  
They kept chanting for hours, the cake reducing its size with the passage of time.

  
"Well ladies, I had a lovely time here with you, but I have a date tonight and I should leave" Selina woke from the couch. Harley's heart beat against her chest. Maybe she would get to tell Pam after all.

  
"Aw already? Okay sweetie, see you soon" Ivy hugged her

  
"Yeah, see ya soon kitty!" Harley's effusive hug met her. But it was different from usual, like a forced one, Selina noticed. Something was going out and she smiled, suspecting what it was.

Selina left, and there Pamela and Harley were, alone at last. Harley's heart was beating so heavily that she wondered if Ivy could hear it.  
"So do you want to stay for dinner?"Ivy asked

  
"Oh, well I don't want to bother you"Harley answered, but of course she wanted to stay.

  
"What? You don't bother me. After all, you baked the cake, so this is the way to thank you."

  
"Okay."She said with a nervous laugh.

  
Ivy went to the kitchen, served two glasses of wine and started gathering the ingredients for the dinner.   
"Cheers!"She touched Harley's glass."So, how are you doing with that guy you met at the Halloween party?"She asked.

  
"Oh, him" They had meet last Halloween, in a costume party. They had been dating and Harley had really enjoyed the time spent with him. He was a cool guy, working in some super dope engineering company, with robots and that cool stuff. It had been a good time until... well until she had realized. It was other day they had met with Selina and the rest of the crew... They had got so wasted, and they were having so much fun. Then, someone suggested playing Fuck, Marry, Kill. When the turn of Harley came, the options were Joker, Ivy and Batman. It was a nonsense, as that game used to be.

  
"Obviously, I would kill that asshole we all know as Joker. Hahahaha" They all laughed."And well if I have to choose, I think I would marry Ivy, cause well we're both close friends and have shared so many things that it wouldn't make much difference."They all laughed again.

  
"The difference is that we only get to have the good part of a marriage"Ivy said.

  
Then Harley had looked into her eyes, which were looking at her, giving her a warm smile. And then she noticed how beautiful they were, bright emeralds staring at her. She felt that she could actually look at them for the rest of her life, every day; that she would actually need them and that soft smile, coming from even softer lips. 

"Harley you okay? " King Shark had asked.

  
She blinked, coming back to reality.

  
"Yeah, yeah."

  
From that day, she had been thinking more and more of ivy and less of his boyfriend. She had tried to convince herself that she was just feeling fondness for her best friend and had tried to focus on her current relationship, but the more she thought about it, the clearest she saw it: she was falling in love with her best friend. In fact, was that something new or had it always been like that?

  
"Hey, hon if you don't want to talk about it it's fine, just don't stay there frozen" Pamela's voice made Harley come back to the present moment.

  
"Oh, no... I don't have any problem with talking about it. It's just that..."She bit her lip, avoiding ivy's look

  
"So... Do you really love him?"The question made Harley wonder if Ivy knew what she wanted to tell her and if she was just playing with her feelings. She instantly discarded the idea. Pam would never be so cruel with her, the only person she has ever actually cared for. Was that because she loved her too? Harley's heart pounced with the hope of that idea. Was the girl trying to get to the same point as herself? Harley's urge to kiss her suddenly rose up, and her chest filled of warmth.

  
"No...I don't think I love him. He's so nice and I really enjoy spending time with him, but that's all." She sighed and leaned her back on the bench

  
"Oh, honey"she hugged Harley in a warm and soft cuddle, that fed Harley's soul, wanting it to never end." Don't worry, you'll find someone, I know."

  
"Actually, I might have already found them. " Harley felt her mouth dry and her hands trembling.

  
"Oh?" Ivy backed, and stared at Harley with an inquisitive but still warm smile."Are they someone I know?" Harley nodded" Is it that bartender from the pub you always stare at?"Harley shook her head. She was somehow amused with this guessing game, but also desperate, wanting her to finally say the correct answer, but also scared. What if it ruined their friendship forever? She couldn't stand the idea of losing Pamela, the only person that had ever actually cared for her, the one that helped her cope with all the years of abusive relationship with Joker. How had she been so blind? How hadn't she realized that what Mistah J and her had wasn't true love?

  
"Ivy, ya...might get mad at me if I tell ya..."

"Please don't tell me it is Psycho"

  
"What?! Of course not! Eugh!"

  
"Haha that's a relief. I was scared of you lowering your standards to something even worse than Joker."

  
"Ives, if I'm telling you that you might get mad..."Harley was fighting against tears to appear.

  
"I... Have no clue Harls" Finally the tears broke out of Harley's eyes and she lowered her eyes, closing her fists, all her body trembling.

  
"Damn, Pam. It's you!" Her face heated, her pulse was rushing and she was sweating. She felt as if she was going to explode, but instead she just sobbed, tears now running on her cheeks. A soft caress wiped one tear and then the other. Ivy's thumbs gently rubbed Harley's cheeks, then temples touched and Harley felt Ivy's breath before sinking in the softest and warmest kiss she'd ever met.

  
"I love you too Harls" they stayed there, in the middle of the kitchen fusing in a hug, the rest of the world vanishing as Ivy's body became Harley's whole new world, where she sank her face, sobbing. This time the tears were of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based on a true story with the only difference that in the actual one there wasn't a happy ending...  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this silliness that pretends to be a fanfic :)


End file.
